xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis Flip Coin
The Mantis Flip Coin was the first Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself. Characteristics The Mantis Flip coin was a red and gold coin. On the coin was a golden rectangular pattern which was symmetrically spread throughout the coin. In the center, there was a hole with a golden border around it. Ability This Shen Gong Wu greatly increased its user's jumping abilities and allowed them to jump and flip with extreme height, skill, and agility. History It was first discovered by Jack Spicer in San Francisco and used to show-off his newly obtained powers. It is later used again during the first Xiaolin Showdown by Jack to jump on the pillars after which he lost the coin to Omi. Later, Master Fung gave the coin to Raimundo Pedrosa to use in the retrieval of the Fist of Tebigong during which he used it to dodge two incoming Jack-bots. Omi used the Shen Gong Wu in a training battle with Kimiko, to easily avoid her Third-Arm Sash attack. It would be the only Shen Gong Wu not stolen by Jack Spicer with the help of his Chameleon-Bot. While fighting for the Sapphire Dragon (Shen Gong Wu), Omi used it to prevent Jack from flying away. He also used it in the subsequent showdown, where its abilities were used to help Omi jump on the lava pillars. Omi once again used it in the Shen Yi Bu Dare against Jack and his giant robot. He and Jermaine used it many times to score points in the basketball showdown. Later, Kimiko used it in a showdown with Katnappe for the Lotus Twister to jump on the crocodiles. Although Kimiko lost the Showdown, the monks regained control of it shortly thereafter. Clay used it in a training battle with Kimiko to avoid her attacks. However, in mid-jump, the Wu was stolen by Jack, using the power of the Shard of Lightning. Old Jack Spicer wagered the Wu in a Xiaolin Showdown tsunami against Omi and his older counterpart. However, the Wu was never used in the Showdown which Jack soon lost. Omi hid the Mantis Flip Coin in an armor so that Raimundo being possesses by the Shen Gong Wu won't be able to find the Wu, However, Raimundo used the Glove of Jisaku to attract the Mantis Flip Coin along with the other Shen Gong Wu Omi had hidden in different places of the temple, Once Raimundo did, The Mantis Flip Coin attach to him along with the Shroud of Shadows. Later Wuya possess Raimundo and wagered the Mantis Flip Coin in a Showdown against the Monks trying to win and save Raimundo and she used the coin to avoid the Monks' attacks using their Wu, Wuya lose the showdown when Raimundo gained control of himself and remove all of the Wu off him and was free from Wuya's possession. Omi wagered the Mantis Flip Coin in a showdown against Jack Spicer using the Monkey Staff, Omi won the showdown along with the Changing Chopsticks and Monkey Staff. Jack Spicer stolen the coin along with a few Shen Gong Wu, but lose Jack the coin along with the other Wu in a fight against Omi and Chase Young, The coin was then fought for in a showdown against Omi and Chase, but Omi won the showdown along with the coin and Shroud of Shadows. The coin was stolen by outlaw-buts, The Guardian wagered the Mantis Flip Coin in a showdown against Wuya and Jack Spicer, The Guardian used to the coin to avoid the attacks from the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Silk Spitter. After the Guardian won the showdown, He gave the Mantis Flip Coin back to the monks along with the other Wu. Episode Appearances Ownership }} References Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Miscellaneous Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu Category:Wind Shen Gong Wu